


Second Try

by thesewarmstars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/">Star Trek XI Kink Meme</a> quite a while ago, but I've only just gathered the courage to post it.  The prompt was, "Let's have someone call Kirk "James", for the love of God. In any context, parental remonstrance, during sex, intimate friendship, even formal introduction as long as they keep calling him that, idk, I don't care. I don't even know what Kirk thinks of it BUT *I* KNOW IT'S HOT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I'm making zero dollars off this story.

"What are you...?"

Jim ignores this, of course, in favor of continuing to try to get Spock's shirt off.

"I do not understand. This behavior is most unexpected."

Jim raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Like you haven't been trying to seduce me for weeks?" he says, and goes right back to tugging Spock's blue shirt off over his head.

"I assure you, I have not."

"Yeah. Of course not," Jim answers, tweaking one of Spock's finally-exposed nipples and trailing a hand down to his waistband. "Cause you'd never do that."

"I am being quite serious. I had not intended..."

And damn it all to hell, but he does sound serious. Jim stills. "You... you weren't?"

Spock shakes his head. "I was not."

"But I...! Seriously? God, I'm sorry!" He realizes suddenly what this turns the thing he's been doing into and snatches his hands away, holding them up and open. "I'm so sorry! I... I thought..."

"It was... what you wanted?" Spock asks, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"I'm sorry," Jim says again, horrified with himself and utterly mortified.

"I do not require an apology, Captain, I require an answer."

Jim shakes his head, but Spock keeps giving him that intent, searching look. Finally, he confesses. "Yes," he whispers, adding another, "I'm sorry."

Something flashes in Spock's eyes. "Just because this was not my goal," he says carefully, "does not mean it was not my... intense desire."

Jim's heart leaps, and he wants to believe it so badly! But he'd been so sure before, and his First Officer would say practically anything if it meant making his Captain happy, and he's afraid. He turns, ready to leave so he doesn't embarrass himself even further.

Spock grabs him by the shoulder and spins him back around, and before he knows what's happening, Spock has planted a sweet, desperate kiss on his lips. He fears he will fly apart at the perfection of it.

'No,' he thinks, 'It's too good, no way he wants this, wants what I want... Not possible.'

Then Spock breaks the kiss, but only just. He trails his fingers down Jim's cheek and breathes one syllable against Jim's ear... "James."

And that's when he knows. He knows that Spock does love him, after all, that they will do their damnedest to stay together always, that this is right and good and _happening_.

He's never had a lover call him that. Never had anyone do it more than once, besides his Grandma. 

It feels bizarrely special coming from this man.

"I love you, Spock," he says on impulse.

Spock blinks at that, then his eyes soften and Jim can tell he's pleased, if a bit surprised. He shifts his fingertips on Jim's face. He starts to speak, hesitates, and begins again. "May I...?"

It takes Jim a second to figure out what he's asking, but as soon as he does he realizes he wants it more than anything. He smiles, and Spock very nearly smiles back.

"James... _t'hy'la_..." he whimpers, and they fall together.


End file.
